Gregor and the Legend of Blade
by EbonyClaw
Summary: Basicly, a follow-up to CoC. some spoilers. Eventual Gluxa and maybe some HowardxOC. Please r&r. First fanfic- Whoohoo!Used to be the Return to the Underland.
1. it begins

Gregor and the Prophecy of

**Disclaimer:** TUC and any of the characters that I don't make up are not mine. I still wish I could meet Ripred though. (Sighs)

**Gregor and the Return to the Underland**

_**Chapter1**_

It had been three months. The longest three months of Gregor's life. Three months since Gregor and his family had left the Underland for good and with it all of Gregor's closest friends. As he sat at the kitchen table, he realized that he had to go back. But how? His mom would say no if he asked her and if he left without asking he would be in too much trouble _not_ to move to Virginia. Yes, you heard right, Gregor and his family had decided to stay in New York after much pleading from Lizzie and Boots. Gregor hadn't even tried. He knew it didn't matter whether they moved or not. Either way he'd never see the Underland again.

"Gregor, honey, can you take Lizzie Christmas shopping for me? I promised her she could go, but I have to pick up boots from Pre-k." Gregor's mom said, interrupting him fro his thoughts.

"Sure Mom" Gregor said. He grabbed his coat and waited for his sister.

"Mom, I'm ready! Oh, Gregor are you taking me?" Lizzie asked as she got her coat on.

"Yeah. You ready?"

At the mall Gregor helped Lizzie pick out presents for Boots and their parents. He got some shopping done too. They almost felt like a normal family. Almost. Why couldn't his mom see that? They were not normal. Boots went around talking to cockroaches, some of Ripred's sarcasm had rubbed off on Lizzie and he was a twelve year old warrior/ rager who could echolocate for crying out loud! The only place they really belonged now was the Underland. Gregor was so deep in thought that he nearly missed what Lizzie said.

"Gregor, I want to get you something. I'll meet you at the entrance in an hour!" she called as she ran off. Gregor shook his head and walked off. What to get Lizzie? All he could think of would be another puzzle book. Then he saw it. The pet store was having a sale. He knew exactly what to get her.

* * *

That evening Gregor helped his father get the artificial tree they used each year from storage. His sisters and parents all had fun decorating the tree, but Gregor's mind was elsewhere. Actually it was about a thousand feet beneath his apartment. He wondered what Luxa was up to. Was she getting along with her new bond, Ripred? Did she still remember him? Probably not. Being a queen at the age of sixteen wasn't an easy job. But he could think of no better person for the job than Luxa. Man did he miss her. Gregor decided to go to bed early instead of watching Christmas movies with Lizzie and Boots. He checked on Lizzie's present and went to bed. Gregor couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she opened it.

* * *

**A/n: I know it's a short chapter but what do you think? Do you like it? Should I keep going or just quit? the next one will be longer. Please r & r. you people Rock!**

**E.C. **


	2. Merry Christmas?

Gregor and the Return to the Underland

**Gregor and the Return to the Underland**

**A/n: a water pipe broke in my school today so I have the day off. You know what that means- yep, I'm updating. Thanks to Seraphania for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Michelle so far. the rest is not mine.**

**Chapter 2-**

**Merry Christmas?**

"Gregor! Gregor! Wake up its Christmas!" Gregor woke up the next morning to Boots jumping up and down on his bed.

"Okay, Boots I'm up. I'll meet you in the living room 'kay?"

"'kay." Boots scrambled out of his room excitedly. He could hear his father making breakfast in the kitchen and the faint static sounds of the radio playing Christmas tunes.

Gregor yawned, stretched, and climbed out of bed. He grabbed the presents for Boots, his parents and Mrs. Cormaci, leaving Lizzie's for last.

"Merry Christmas, Gregor!" Lizzie called as she handed him a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He took a sip.

"Same to you, Liz, Gregor tried to be cheerful for his sister's sake but his mind was just somewhere else.

"Merry Christmas kids!' Mrs. Cormaci entered from the hall and her granddaughter Michelle followed carrying a bag of presents.

"Hey Peoples, long time no see!" she said ruffling Boot's hair. Boots giggled and showed Michelle her frog figures.

Michelle was five years older than Gregor and she didn't visit very often, but they all loved it when she did. She was like a big sister to them.

"Mommy! Mommy! We open presents now?" Boots ran up to her mother who had just come in with a plate of Christmas cookies.

"Yes, Boots, we can open presents now. Who wants to go first?"

Gregor received a pocket knife, a brand new pair of steel-toed boots, and a book called _Silverwing_ about bats.

He didn't pay much attention to what everyone else bought, his mind was somewhere a thousand miles beneath his feet. What were they doing down there? Did they celebrate Christmas? He had seen no sigh of it during any of his past visits. Four hundred years… Christmas was around before then, right? Maybe Ripred-

"Gregor, where's your present for Lizzie?" his mom asked. He snapped back to reality and dashed to his room. There was no time to wrap it so he just covered it with a clean bath towel and stuck a lopsided bow on it.

He edged into the room backwards. "Well, Mister lets see it." Mrs. Cormaci said.

Gregor gently placed the gift down. It was three feet tall and two feet square. Confused, Lizzie walked over and carefully removed the towel. There was a common gasp when the other saw what it was. It was a cage. Inside the cage was a mud grey rat.

He squeaked angrily at being disturbed until he saw Lizzie.

"Can I pick him up, Gregor?" Lizzie asked nervously.

"Sure, Liz he's yours now." Gregor said grinning. He knew Lizzie would like him, especially because the rat resembled Ripred, only with no scars. The lady at the store even said he loved shrimp.

Lizzie carefully undid the latch and reached in tentatively, ready to pull her hand out if she thought he was going to bite her. But instead of attacking or running away, he cautiously approached her out stretched hand and jumped onto it. He sat down and looked up at her. It was strange but the little rat reminded him of the real Ripred.

It was then that Gregor noticed that none of the others had spoken yet.

"Awesome pet Lizzie! What are you going to call him?" Michelle said breaking the silence.

"I'm going to call him Little Ripred." She said simply.

"Ooh Rat! Rat! R is for rat! Boots cried. She toddled over to Lizzie and tried to grab the rat. He hissed at her.

"Oh! Rat bad!" She gasped and went back to her Christmas movie.

"Wow", thought Gregor, "he really is just like Ripred."

As his father began to gather the wrapping paper strewn around the room, Gregor's Mom got up.

"Gregor, dear, can I talk, to you for a minute in the kitchen?" her tone was strained, and Gregor knew he had no choice but to listen.

Why did you get her a RAT! It probably has some incurable plague we're all going to get, or lice, or fleas!"

"Mom!" Gregor could feel his ever-present rager senses fight their way up. "I got him from the mall. He was on sale. The manager said he had all his shots. Besides did you see how happy

Lizzie was?"

"It doesn't matter! It'll only remind all of you about that _place._"

Now Gregor was fighting to keep his voice calm.

"Mom, what if we _like_ 'that place'? What if we miss our friends who happen to live there? You say you just want us to be normal but, here let me tell you a secret. WE. ARE. NOT. NORMAL. And we never will be. At least not here."

"What do you mean 'not normal'?"

"Where have you been the past three months? Lizzie hasn't had a single panic attack since we got back, Boots goes around talking to bugs, saying she's a 'pincess' and I'm a twelve year old warrior for crying out loud. We don't belong here anymore."

It was then Gregor realized that he'd been shouting. He saw both of his parents looking shocked, but before he could comment, the door opened.

"See, I told you he'd still be here."

Standing in the door were none other than Ripred and Luxa.

**A/n: Cliffie! So there you have it, chapter two. It's a little longer, too! I probably won't update till the weekend, but please review! **

**See ya!**

**E.C.**


	3. Negotiations

**Gregor and the Return to the Underland**

**Hey peoples! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks for telling me about the mistake with Luxa's age. Oops! Sorry if this chap is a little late. Got grounded for mouthing off. A lot. :p anyway here it is. **

**Chapter 3**

**Negotiations **

"Luxa?" Gregor gasped. She was really here? Why? How?

She grinned and ran up to him. She hugged him and he hugged her back, oblivious to the others. He never wanted to let go. He had missed her too much in the past months. Gregor would have been happy just to be able to lose himself in her stunning violet eyes. But it wasn't that simple. It never was.

He finally let go knowing there had to be some reason for her coming. He wasn't _that_ important to her, was he? Before he could ask her there was a gasp and shriek.

"Ripred!" Lizzie, who had gone to get a pencil for her new puzzle book, had just returned to the living room. She threw herself at her favorite grey rager rat and hugged him profusely.

"Well hello to you too." Ripred grinned. For the first time he noticed his miniature in the cage.

"Well, I see I've been replaced." He muttered grumpily. Lizzie grinned sheepishly and gave Ripred a plate of Christmas cookies which he ate in a matter of minutes.

"Hi! Hi you!" Boots ran up to Luxa, abandoning her Christmas movie.

"Hello to you too, Boots." Luxa said as she gave Boots a hug.

As if Boots' outburst had woken them up the adults all began to try to speak at once. The only one was totally silent was Michelle. She didn't know about the Underland and seeing Lizzie run up to a giant rat must have been unsettling, but she didn't scream or have a panic attack. Nope. She just sat there staring. Intermittently, her right eyelid twitched but that was about it.

Gregor and Luxa tried to calm Gregor's parents but they weren't having much luck. It was counter productive actually. Here's what happened: Gregor would go over to his mother and try to get her to stop yelling. That wouldn't work and she would yell at him, directly. Then Gregor's father was calling for everyone to be quiet. Then Luxa would try to help by assisting Gregor in placating his very annoyed mom. Grace would yell at her too.

The noise must have annoyed Ripred so much so that he asked for what he did. It was lucky they had one. It was half empty but in a closet was the air horn Larry had given Gregor at the school pep rally. He pressed the button and everyone in the apartment jumped.

"Thank you. Now I know you all have missed each other very much but can we please get on with business. Frankly, that Overlander over there is beginning to get annoying."

For the first time since Luxa and Ripred had shown up, they noticed Michelle.

"Gregor," Luxa whispered, "Who is she?"

"That's Michelle, she's Mrs. Cormaci's granddaughter. I think Ripred must have freaked her out. We never told her about the Underland and the rats in the overland don't get that big." He replied. Gregor guessed they had no choice but to tell Michelle about the Underland now.

Gregor's father, seeing that no one else was about to began to explain to Michelle everything about the Underland. Her eyes widened throughout the story but other wise she took it rather well.

"That would explain so much." She said, bewildered.

"Explain what?" Luxa asked her. Gregor and his family had done a good job in concealing the Underland from the rest of the world.

"It explains why they" she indicated Gregor Lizzie and Boots "have been acting so mopey, and why Lizzie named her rat _Little_ Ripred. So are we gonna go or what?"

Gregor's mother look horrified at the thought. Lizzie who had a very accurate feeling that things were going to get rather unpleasant, herded Boots off to their room to get ready. Michelle and Mrs. Cormaci wisely decided to follow them. Like Gregor she had no doubt that they would return to the Underland, especially if that was why Luxa and Ripred had come in the first place. It might take a little _persuasion_ on Ripred's part though…

"Now that that's over, we have some very urgent matters to discuss." Ripred began to pace the room. "Before I say anything else, you should know that Gregor and Boots are coming back to the Underland. Whether any of the rest of you choose to join them is your own choice."

"No! None of my children are going to go back there again." Grace attempted to speak forcefully but her voice wavered dramatically. She clearly was on the verge of a break down.

"And why is that?" Ripred stopped pacing.

"Every time they go down there they get mixed up in one of your wars or quests or other problems. Why should we care what happens?" Gregor's mother was really losing her cool now.

Instead of shouting, Ripred tried a different tactic.

"Listen, I was a parent myself once. Granted it was a pretty long time ago, but still. You don't want them to get hurt, that's true, but did you ever consider how they feel? What would happen to them if you said no? Think about it this way- I am a hundred percent sure that if you say no, Gregor and his sisters will go anyway. Am I right?" he looked to Gregor for confirmation.

Gregor nodded. He couldn't leave his friends to face whatever it was that was causing trouble. It probably was a prophecy.

After a minute Gregor's mother gave up.

"You're going to go no matter what I say so there's no point in trying to convince you otherwise. You can go as long as your father goes with you. But first, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Don't mind if I do." Ripred said following her into the kitchen.

Luxa rolled her eyes at her bonds behavior. Gregor grinned inwardly. They were going back! On a whim he hugged Luxa again.

"Hey Luxa?", he said when they broke apart; "do you want to go see snow?"

"Really? When?"

"In a minute. I just have to ask my mom. Then I'll give you a tou of New York City. " He grinned. Gregor couldn't wait to show her Christmas in New York City.

**A/n: Well that's chapter three. Okay I seriously need your help, as you can see from the title I have a total lack of creativity, and I need help with a good name for a prophecy that no one used. Please help. I probably won't reveal it until 5 or 6 though. If yours is picked the chapter gets dedicated to you. Fair? Thank you people of the world! **

**Eb. **


	4. Christmas in NYC

**Gregor and the return to the Underland**

**A/n: hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews encouragement and help! Sorry I took some time to update but I have tennis, field hockey, swimming, band, piano lessons, open houses, and HS admissions to deal with. I haven't picked the title yet (for the story or prophecy) but when I do you'll know. Here's chapter four- hope you like!**

**Chapter Four**

New York, New York

"Hey Mom! Mom?" Gregor walked into the kitchen looking for his mom only to find Mrs. Cormaci making dinner with Ripred leaning over her shoulder. Gregor chuckled and walked out before Ripred could notice he was there. On his way out he walked into his dad knocking him off his feet.

"Sorry, Dad. Hey, have you seen Mom?"

"Oh yes, she left to get some thing from the store. She didn't say what though."

"Well, can I take Luxa to see New York before we go?"

Gregor's father considered it for a moment, and Gregor was worried that he would say 'no'.

"Why not. Just be careful and come home before dinner, fair?"

"Thanks Dad!" Gregor walked into Lizzie and Boots' room so he could get Luxa a coat, but he found her sitting there telling Michelle about the Underland.

"So besides the rats, there are mice, cock roaches, bats, spiders, and even sea monsters?" Michelle looked impressed.

"Hey Luxa, my dad said 'yes', we can go out. Are you ready to see snow?"

Michelle slipped out for a minute and came back with a coat for Luxa. As Gregor helped her put it on, she looked, well, like a kid at Christmas.

"What is snow like? Is the sun bright? What kinds of creatures live here?" Luxa kept asking questions and Gregor didn't know what to answer first.

"Here, put these on so you won't go blind." Gregor said, passing her a pair of sunglasses.

"Wow! Everything is so dark. Is the sun really _that_ bright?"

"Oh yeah. Now come on lets go!" Gregor led Luxa down the stairs and to the door of the building. **(I don't live in an apartment… sorry if I got anything wrong.)**

"Ready?" Gregor pushed the door open and they stepped out into the sunlight.

* * *

Christmas in New York is really beautiful. Luxa stopped as soon as she saw what it was like. She just stood staring at everything, from the cars to the trees to the snow. Gregor waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hey Luxa? You okay?"

"Oh! Oh yes I am fine. It is just- just so beautiful."

"Thanks, now come on there are two things I want to show you." Gregor took Luxa's hand and led her down the street. When their hands touched they both blushed. Gregor was glad Howard wasn't there to see this.

As they walked, Luxa kept staring at everything. The people; the cars; the buildings and decorations, everything. She kept up with the questions, too.

"What is that?"

"That's called a car. We use those to get around."

"What about those?"

"Those are street lights. They're for light at night"

"So that bright thing in the sky is…"

"That would be the sun."

"So what is that grey stuff that's beginning to cover it?"

"Those are clouds. It looks like its going to start snowing again."

"You mean there's more?"

"Oh yeah." Gregor and Luxa walked to Rockefeller Plaza. She stopped suddenly, seeing the tree. Gregor followed her eyes up to the top.

"How does it get so big?" she asked, mesmerized.

"Um, it grows?" then Gregor had an idea. He led Luxa to the kiosk where they rented out ice skates. Gregor paid for two pairs and got in line. Confused, Luxa followed him.

"What are those?"

"What these? They're ice skates." She still looked confused. "They're a kind of shoes, but have blades on them so you can go on the ice."

"Ice?"

"It's water, that's frozen, sort of like really hard snow." Gregor helped Luxa put her skates on.

When it was finally their turn, Gregor helped Luxa onto the ice. She stood up, shakily and fell down. Gregor reached down and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yes I am fine. How do these work again?"

"Here let me help."

Gregor took Luxa's hand and guided her around the ring. After a couple more laps, she was ready to try on her own. Soon she was beating him in every race.

They took their skates off and returned them at the kiosk. Gregor checked his pocket. 'Hmm. enough for lunch and a cab.' He thought. He stood with Luxa at the corner and called a taxi.

"Do I have to get inside?" Luxa looked nervously at the taxi cab.

"Its okay, it's only to times square."

Luxa got in but looked apprehensive. Soon she forgot about that though, as she watched New York City go by. She marveled at the lights and decorations every where.

"Is it like this all the time?"

"Nope. Only at Christmas."

The cab stopped at times square and the both got out. Luxa kept waving at the screens.

"You know they can't see you, right?"

"They can't?"

"Nope. Are you hungry?" She nodded.

"Come on, I know a good pizza place nearby." Gregor and Luxa weaved their way through the crowds of people to a small pizzeria. The air around it smelled like sauce and cheese and garlic. Gregor sat Luxa at a table by the window, and made his way over to the counter. He ordered two slices of plain pizza and two root beers and brought them back to Luxa. She viewed them curiously.

"And this would be…" she began.

"It's a pizza. Try it. It's really good." Gregor picked up his slice folded it over and took a bite. Luxa watched him for a moment then followed his example. Her eyes lit up.

"It is very good! We should have this in Regalia. What is it made of?"

"Um, tomato sauce and cheese, on bread."

"What is a to- mayto?"

"It's a kind of plant that grows in the overland. I'm not really sure if it's a fruit or a vegetable. Here, do you want some root beer?"**(A/N: I have no idea what so ever.)**

"This is the same drink from the Profecy of Grey, is it not?" Gregor nodded. He remembered it all a little too well. Falling into the Underland; meeting Luxa and Henry; meeting Ripred; the Spinner's lands; Henry's betrayal. They finished lunch in silence.

Outside, Gregor got another cab. This time Luxa was a little more relaxed. Gregor checked his watch. One-thirty. Not bad. He couldn't wait to arrive.

At central park, Gregor showed Luxa how to make a snowman, and then took her sledding. It wasn't as good as flying, but it was fun to get powder in your face as you went down the hill. At the bottom they hit a hug snow drift and got thrown off the sled Luxa landed on top of Gregor and after a minute they both burst out laughing. They rode down the hill a few more times before Gregor got hit in the back of the head with a snow ball. He looked around to see his friend Larry sneaking away whistling suspiciously. Gregor couldn't resist. He scooped up a hand full of powder snow and flung it at his friend's retreating form.

"bull's-eye." He muttered, as Larry jumped up and spun around. Luxa, after a moment of watching them, threw a snow ball of her own, but it missed, slightly, and hit Angelina. Soon snow was flying and everyone was laughing.

After a couple hours, Gregor checked his watch. Six-thirty! He and Luxa snuck out of the fray, and took another cab back to Gregor's family's apartment. The two of them walked in took off their wet clothes and joined the others watching a Christmas movie. Gregor's mother still wasn't home, so they were of the hook.

When she got home, though she didn't suspect a thing, and they all devoured the Christmas dinner that Mrs. Cormaci (and Ripred) made. Finally, it was time to go.

**Hey dudes & dudettes! How'd you like chappie four? If you have any prophecy/ title name ideas, it's not too late to submit them! Thanks to everyone who already did, though. There are a lot of good ones. Its gonna be really hard to choose ; )! I might not update for a while, though. Anyway, toodles!**

**Eb.**


	5. And you are?

**Gregor and the return to the underland**

**Alright guys, chapter five!****This is my belated Halloween present to you, the people of the internet. This chapter is in Michelle's point-of-view. Enjoy.**

**Chapter five**

'_**And you are…?'**_

Okay okay okay. This is totally awesome! No wonder Grandma didn't let me come over before! I mean I can't believe it. All the fieldtrips my class has taken to New York City, and I never noticed we were walking on a whole 'nother world! Okay, Breathe! We were eating dinner and I got a front row seat to watch Gregor and Luxa stare at each other while they thought no one was watching. Aw cute. I never knew little Gregor had a crush. Lucky- whoops nearly lost my um, train of thought there, heh heh. Still can't believe that giant rat (Ripred, is it?) Can talk. Ah well. I had better get used to it if I'm gonna go down there, am I right?

After dinner we all assembled in the apartment's laundry room. Grandma had gone home after wishing Gregor good luck. Grace was still debating o whether or not to let her two daughters join him, and they were assaulting her with the dreaded puppy-dog eyes. Ah, I have taught them well. Eventually Grace gave in and let them go as long as they wrote to her and heir dad each day.

"So, when are we going?" I asked. Everyone stared at me like I had grown a second head and was doing the mambo number five on the tops of the washing machines. Which I wasn't incase you're wondering.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Ripred said. Oh great. I don't like where this is going.

"'we' as in you, Luxa, Gregor, Lizzie, Boots and myself." I am going.

"I don't think you'll be accompanying us." He countered. Have I ever mentioned how much I dislike that oversized rodent?

"What makes you say that?" keep your temper down; you don't need to lose your cool. Yet.

"Because I said so. Now let's go before someone walks in." he turned around and began fiddling with the grate. I turned to Gregor's parents. Grace shook her head.

"I'm sorry honey but I cannot let you go." Okay Michelle, use that bad energy in a good way, don't start swearing in front of the little kids. I closed I closed my eyes took a deep breath and counted to fifty in French.

"Is there any specific reason that I can't go?" They looked at each other nervously.

"it's dangerous, and um-" I lost it.

"Oh yeah it's dangerous alright. Do you think I care? I am not a little kid anymore; no offense Lizzie and boots, and I don't want to be treated like I'm eight!" I was hit by an idea. Strange thing was I got my best ideas whenever I'm angry.

"You know what, just forget it. I'm going back to the apartment." I stormed out of the room, and into the elevator, which was working for once. I only went to the next floor up, though and ducked into the stairway. I walked downstairs and pressed my ear to the closed door. I heard them fall, and I heard Gregor's parents call the elevator. When there was silence, I slowly pushed the door open. It creaked loudly and I darted into the laundry room. I shone the L.E.D. flashlight down the hole and I couldn't see them. I removed the grate and jumped.

It wasn't as fast as I had expected, but, I was still falling pretty fast. I was surrounded by a swirling silver mist and I couldn't see the sides or ground. This was getting boring. Hmm. I decided to name the composers. Let's see, there's Bach, Beethoven, Hiden, Grieg, and Mozart… okay this is sooo boring. Oh look! My iPod's still in my pocket! Sweet! I listened to about twenty songs before I hit the ground.

I heard voices coming from a crack in the far wall and stepped through. Everyone was there. When I made my entrance, everyone stared.

"What? I don't like getting left behind." I stated. Surprisingly, Ripred started laughing. I don't get this rat. His laugh was accompanied by soft 'huh huh huh' sound. What in the name of-? I looked around but I couldn't find anyone. Maybe they were invisible? I stayed in place so I wouldn't bump into them. Then I looked up. It was a bat. A giant golden speckled bat. Whoa. I did not think they would be that big. The bat swooped down and landed beside us. When she spoke it was in a soft purr.

"Welcome back, Overlanders. Who is this?" she asked looking at me. I had a feeling that I would get that a lot today.

"Hi," I said nervously, "I'm Michelle; I'm Mrs. Cormaci's Granddaughter. She's Gregor's neighbor and I came over for a visit and decided to tag along." The bat nodded. Okay, that was easier than expected. I really don't like meeting new people- er bats. All of us except Ripred got on Nike's back and we flew through a twisting maze of tunnels.

I talked to Luxa some more. Apparently she and Aurora are what the Underlanders call 'bonds', sworn to defend each other in battle. That's pretty cool, when you think about it. Apparently Gregor had a bond, but no one wants to tell me what happened. All I know is that he was big, black and he had something to do with Luxa's cousin Henry. No one likes talking about him either.

Soon we came to a light at the end of a tunnel. (No, I am not dying, I mean literally, people! Honestly!) We ended up in the biggest stadium I have ever seen. I mean it. This thing is twice as big as Yankee stadium, and looked like the coliseum from those old videos about the Romans we had to watch in history. Besides the fact that it was deser- never mind. I looked around us instead of at the ground. There were a about fifty bats flying around, talking, and some were training with people who I guessed were their bonds.

We flew through the arena and over a large fast-moving subterranean river. I saw people fishing in small boats and I saw some pretty weird eyeless fish.

Boots, who had been asleep for most of the trip, was up now. She looked around and seemed to recognize her surroundings in a matter of seconds. Her little face lit up and she clapped enthusiastically.

"We're gonna see Temp, right, Gregor?"

"Yeah, Boots we're going to go see Temp." Wait, who is Temp? And why does boots want to see him? But before I could ask, I felt Aurora dip sharply to fit through the gates. This was better than riding the roller coasters at Six Flags. I could get used to this.

Oh. My. Cheese. This is amazing! All the buildings are carved with these beautiful pictures of rats, bats, lizards, giant bugs, people, moles, sea monsters and mice. The whole city was illuminated by firelight that danced of the buildings giving the whole city an ethereal dreamlike quality. Hold it, am I awake? Maybe I'm still asleep. Awww. I don't want this to be a dream. I was pulled out of my not-so-sane thoughts by people (they all had pale skin and eyes that were different shades of violet.)

Shouting and cheering when they recognized us. Or most of us.

"It is the warrior!"

"He has returned!"

"Yes and the princesses are with him!"

"The queen has returned also!" what's this? Looks like someone ran off. Not that I can blame her, I've run off so many times that my friends call running away 'pulling a Michelle' or a 'Mitchie' (that's what my friend Christi calls me but her nickname is even weirder so don't even ask.) I noticed Gregor give Luxa a look. She grinned sheepishly, and Lizzie giggled. Wow, she knows too. Smart kid. Aurora swooped down yet again this time into a large building that was perfectly smooth. It loomed over the city like, well a palace. Which I'm guessing is what it was. Aurora touched down on the polished stone floor of an elegant room. I followed everyone's lead and got off. Aurora flew off to talk to some one called Nike.

"Well I'm famished. I'll be in the kitchens if you need me." Ripred stalked off. There was a step, step, drag sound from the hall and an old man with a cane entered. He looked worried.

"Luxa! What did you mean in running off like that? We were about to send the arm out after you!" she rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry, Vikus. I only went with Ripred to get Gregor and his sisters. I am not Hazards age any more."

"Welcome, Gregor, Lizzie, Boots. It is good to see you again. How have things been?"

"Hey Vikus. Every ones doing fine at home. I've really missed you guys though."

"We have missed you as well, Gregor. Oh! Who is this?" Yep. I was right. The 'question of the day', so to speak.

"Hi, I'm Michelle. Mrs. Cormaci, Gregor's neighbor is my grandma. I was visiting and I decided to come along." He nodded and limped forward and shook my hand warmly. You know what? I think I'm gonna like this guy.

"If you will excuse me but I must see to some trade agreements with the spinners." Vikus the left.

A small boy with pale skin, but lime green eyes and dark hair came in with a… giant cockroach by his side. Apparently Boots knew him though.

"Hazard! Temp!" She giggled and ran over to them. She began clicking rapidly to them. O-kay. Weird. Everyone else acted normal. Am I missing something here? Apparently Luxa noticed.

"Temp taught boots and Hazard how to speak crawler on a trip to the jungle. Hazard has learned many languages on his own." Ah. Temp is the bug, and Hazard is the kid. Lizzie Boots Hazard and Temp went off to do… You know what? I really don't know.

That left me with Gregor and Luxa. I should go. I really don't want to 'ruin the moment'. I slipped out of the room and aimlessly wandered the halls listening to my iPod, not really paying attention to where I was going. That's why when I looked up, I was totally lost.

"Cheesewhiz." I muttered. I took my iPod out of my ears and looked around carefully. I was in a hallway. Big surprise. There was only one door nearby. Man, I hope it's a library or kitchen or even the room I started in. I opened the door, and… walked into a guy. We both ended up on our bums.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm really clumsy." I hurried to apologize. The guy was already up and leaned down to help me up. he was about my age with the standard Underland hair skin and eyes. wow. its like they sparkle!

"It is I who should be sorry. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I came with Gregor and his sisters. My name is Michelle." I got up and dusted myself off.

"Michelle. That is a very nice name. I did not know Gregor is here. That is probably why I have not seen my cousin or her bond all day." He has nice eyes… whoa! Back it up!

"Oh, Luxa's your cousin? That's cool. Listen, do you have any idea where we are? I'm pretty lost." I grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, we are in the Hospital wing. I believe it is time for dinner. Would you like to accompany me?" I nodded. You know what? I think I might really like it here.

**Okay, that was chapter five. How was it? How do you like Michelle's point of view. She's based on a friend of mine. I'm probably going to do her point of view more often. What do you say? You also get a taste of HowardxMichelle. Umm, what else? I'm going to change the rating to 'T' for violence, and swearing (by Michelle, probably). One last thing- i picked the prophecy (yes! finally!) its (drumroll please-) The Prophecy of Blade! thanks for your ideas, I'll change it next time i update; just to give you a heads-up. T.T.F.N!**

**Eb.**


	6. The Prophecy

**Gregor and the Legend of Blade**

**This is gonna start in Gregor's POV when Michelle leaves. I'm just gonna warn you I'm not too good at writing fluff. Sorry if anyone's OOC. As I write this I realize my radio station already started putting on Christmas music. Its only November people! Besides that, thanks to all my awesome reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: sadly TUC still belongs to Suzanne Collins. I'm working on that though… anyway. I still own Michelle.**

**The Prophecy**

Gregor stared into Luxa's amethyst eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He saw Michelle creep out of the room out of the corner of his eye. He stepped forward slowly and she did the same. He vaguely noticed she had gotten taller as they kissed. **(A/n: whoohoo!) **It was like nothing he had ever experienced. It was even better than the time in the museum. He could practically see the fireworks. They broke apart and she hugged him.

"You do not know how much I have missed you." Luxa whispered, as they wandered through the halls together.

"I missed you too."

Gregor and Luxa made their way to the high hall for lunch. When they got there Gregor immediately recognized Nerissa, Lapblood, Mareth, Perdita and Nike. But where was Howard? Lizzie came in with Ripred and Hazard Temp and Boots soon followed.

"So Warrior, where's that other overlander? I hope you didn't scare her off with you love fest!"

"Ripred!" Gregor and Luxa shouted. Lizzie and Hazard giggled. But Ripred had some sort of point, however much it annoyed him to admit it. He had no idea where Michelle was and his parents and Mrs. Cormaci didn't either.

Some servants brought in the food and they all began to eat. He looked up and there was Michelle walking in with- Howard? And was she blushing? Huh. Well he didn't expect that.

He introduced Michelle to the others but she didn't seem to be paying attention. It was like she was lost in her own little world. Boots was imitating Ripred's eating methods as Hazard and Lizzie laughed, Howard and Nike were discussing something, and Luxa was arguing with Ripred as usual.

"Hey Vikus, can we write a note to my parents? They still don't know Michelle is here with us."

"Yes of course. They must be worried. Here, take you this scroll. When you are finished, I am afraid I have some bad news." 'Oh geez, I it's not another prophecy.' But something told him it was.

"During the reconstruction, we found another one of Sandwich's prophecies. There seem to be quite a few others also."

"Where did you find them?"

"In a part of the Arena that had been destroyed when the diggers attacked. There is a cavern below it." 'Wow, Sandwich must have loved to mess with peoples lives.' Gregor thought. He finished his stew and began writing the note.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Mrs. Cormaci, _

_Hi, I'm writing this to tell you guys that Michelle followed us. She doesn't want to go back yet and I doubt anyone can make her. Don't worry; we'll take care of ourselves._

-_Gregor_

He gave the note to Vikus who dispatched a sentry to send it.

"Come, we must examine the prophecy." Vikus said rising from the table. They all followed except Michelle who was still in her same daze. Howard stayed back and 'woke her up.'

"Here it is the prophecy of Blade."

_The prophecy of Blade_

_When the monster's threat has passed;_

_When the warrior returns at last;_

_Seek the Blade in lands unknown;_

_To stop the cutter's threat that's grown._

_Warrior, queen and princesses two, _

_Gnawer, prophet cousins too_

_Crawler, fliers, bonds of all, _

_Overlander new to fall._

_All must join the quest to find _

_One that has been lost to time._

_Cross the mountains, and the gap_

_Lands not marked by any map._

_While cutters gain the strengths to fight,_

_Find the Blade to save our light,_

_If you don't, understand,_

_All warm bloods loose the underland._

_For the quest to succeed,_

_This final note must you heed_

_New allies once thought to be lost _

_Will return, but at what cost?_

When they had finished reading it, all Gregor could say was: "Wow."

"You can say that again", murmured Michelle. "Now what the heck does it mean?"

"Well, why don't we dissect it now?" Vikus said, setting his cane down.

"Of course, Vikus." Luxa said. She sat down next to Gregor.

"_When the monster's threat has passed;_

_When the warrior returns at last;_

_Seek the Blade in lands unknown;_

_To stop the cutter's threat that's grown."_

"That must mean when the Bane is dead, Gregor has returned, and the cutters are preparing to attack." Howard said.

"Yes, that much is obvious. But what is the Blade?" Luxa said.

"Maybe it's a sword, or something." Gregor said.

"That could be correct. Now let us see the next stanza."

"_Warrior, queen and princesses two, _

_Gnawer, rager, cousin to;_

_Crawler, fliers, bonds of all, _

_Overlander new to fall."_

"This is fairly easy as well." Vikus said.

"Yes. It is everyone who is to go on the quest."Luxa said.

"It means that Gregor, his sisters, Luxa, Michelle, Ripred, and I are coming." Howard stated.

"Yes and Temp, Aurora, Nike, and another gnawer will come with us. Any suggestions, Ripred?" Gregor said.

"Alright, the next is fairly simple as well. We must go to the uncharted lands across a mountain range and a gorge to find this 'Blade'. The only trouble is where to find it." Howard said.

"Yes, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ripred said. Luxa looked mystified at the overland expression but let it go.

"Yeah, and the next one is a little redundant." Lizzie pointed out.

"Does anyone have any idea about the 'allies lost'?" Ripred said.

"I do not have any ideas as to what they may be. Luxa; Howard?" Vikus asked.

"No."

"None that I can think of."

"It's settled, then. Why do you not go rest, and prepare for the quest. Judging by the information from our scouts, the cutters are preparing to attack the nibblers any day now." Vikus said.

"And then they'll move on to the rest of us." Ripred said.

Gregor and the others all made their way back to the palace to prepare for the journey ahead.

**A/n: okay, Chapter 6! I know it was short, but, how did you like the prophecy? The real action should start in the next chapter. Tell me what you think peoples! You rock!**

**Eb**


	7. New Friends

**Gregor and the Prophecy of Blade**

**A/n: hey guys. Chapter7! Woot! I feel like celebrating… happy almost winter! :p**

**Disclaimer I don't own TUC or **_**Superman **_**by five for fighting. I do, on the other hand, own Michelle and Orion thus far.**

**New Friends**

Michelle POV

After we read the prophecy thing, everyone ran off in different directions leaving me alone. I don't get what the big deal is. We find this 'blade'; stop the cutters (whatever they are…) and all come home happy. The rest's basically a bunch of gibberish to me. Gibberish… that's a funny word. Any way. Basically besides what I mentioned before, the only thing I get is somehow I'm in charge and everyone but Gregor and Ripred worship whatever he says. To me he's just some eighteenth century whack job. And- everyone's gone. Great… Now how the hell do I get back? I wandered around the tunnel-ish place for a while. Who knows how long? Finally, after walking into a few walls, I made it into the 'light'. Or the torchlight of that arena place. Either way. It, too, was deserted. It's like everyone just vanished.

"Ooh, creepy!" I said aloud.

"What is this 'creepy' you speak of?" a voice from above asked. I whirled around.

"Who's there? I warn you, I have pepper spray- or at least I _had_ some in New York."

"I am Orion. What is pepper spray?" a small bat landed on the ground in front of me. He looked like just a kid. He was dark brown with an even darker mask of fur around his eyes and black splotches all over.

"It's an overland thing." I said. You know, I think Orion's just a kid. Odd. Why's he all alone?

"Oh, so you are the Overlander who has arrived with the Warrior and his sisters. But why are you here all alone?" he asked, curiously.

"Beats me, Dude. I came with the rest of them to see the prophecy, but when it was done, they all left. I guess they forgot me."

"Oh, would you like a lift back to the palace? I would not mind." He said. Thank you, karma!

"Sure, thanks." I carefully climbed onto his back as he took off. Orion was small, but he was pretty fast for his size.

"What is it like?" huh?

"What's what like?"

"What is the Overland like? I have heard many stories about it from my sister and her bond. Is it really as bright as they say?" oh. Wait, he has a sister?

"Who's your sister?"

"Her name is Aurora**. **I believe she was justhere." So, wait. Aurora's his sister? They look nothing alike… ah well.

"So, um, Orion, what are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked as we flew over the city.

"I was bored. All of my friends have bonds or spend time with their older- or younger- siblings, so I am all alone." He was dropping hints about his sister.

"I know what you mean. In school, all of my friends were in different clubs or groups or dating. They basically ditched me most of the time." Its true. Kelly and Arianna were cheerleaders (not my thing) Sam Dana Alexis and Christi were on various sporting teams and Connie and I are- were- in the band. (I play trumpet. Got a problem with that? No? Didn't think so.) All of them were dating though. I mean they invited me a couple of times, but it was awkward. _Really_ awkward. So that stopped.

"I am sorry, but I did not catch your name…" oh yeah. Was I rambling again?

"I'm Michelle." I had an idea. I really like this little bat. Its easier to talk to him than anyone else here. Especial Howard I mean, what _can _I say to him? He- kay, that was weird. Lets not think about Luxa's cute, friendly, nice, wonderful- argh! Anyway. "Orion, do you like music?"

"Certain songs; but I do not get a chance to hear any besides at the occasional party."

"Well, in the overland, we have this thing called an 'iPod', and it has music on it. I have mine here. Do you want to listen?"

"Can I?" he asked, awed.

"Hell yeah! Just don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want to lose this. My mom gave it to me." I pulled out my black iPod classic and put it on the portable speakers. Superman by five for fighting came on.

_I can`t stand to fly_

_I`m not that naive_

_I`m just out to find_

_The better part of me_

_I`m more than a bird...I`m more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_It`s not easy to be me_

_Wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_Bout a home I`ll never see_

_It may sound absurd...but don`t be naive_

_Even Heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed...but won`t you concede_

_Even Heroes have the right to dream_

_It`s not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away...away from me_

_It`s all right...You can all sleep sound tonight_

_I`m not crazy...or anything..._

_I can`t stand to fly_

_I`m not that naive_

_Men weren`t meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_

_I`m only a man no silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a man, in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me_

_Inside of me_

_Inside me_

_Yeah, inside me_

_Inside of me_

_I`m only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_I`m only a man_

_Looking for special things inside of me_

_I`m only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_Its not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm..._

_Its not easy to be_

_Me_

When the song was done I caught a look at Orion's face he was amazed and excited. Like a kid at Christmas…

"So did you like it?"

"Yes! How does all that music fit into that small metal box?"

"Dude, I have no idea."

"Why do you keep calling me dude?"

"It's an Overland term."

"Ah. But what is Kryptonite?" so I ended up explaining the whole song to him. Then he wanted to hear it again and again and again! The trip back was over too soon.

"I guess I'll see you around, then."

"Yes, that would be quite nice. Thank you for showing me you music-maker." Music maker… hehe. I waved goodbye and went back down the hall. Wait… weren't we supposed to be getting ready for the quest thing? Oops. I think someone mentioned a museum before. Let's go see, shall we? I wandered around until I found a servant.

"Greetings, Overlander."

"Hi, um I'm supposed to be getting ready for this quest and…"

"Oh, then you need to go to the museum." Aha! I knew it!

"Yeah, how do I get there though?" he gave me directions to that specific room.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome, Overlander." I followed his directions to the museum. Man, was it cool. They had everything. Wallets, bags, random crap, toys- hey, wait! What's that? Is it… Yes! It's a trumpet! Booyah! I looked around. Empty. I peeked out in the hall. Yet again, empty. Yes! I tiptoed across the room and opened the brown leather case. It was there, alright. Shiny, gleaming brass. It had a few dents, but, hey. Nothing's perfect. I wiped the mouth piece on my shirt and checked all the buttons and valves. Cautiously, I play a note. Awesome! (Yes, I know I get excited over the weirdest things.) I couldn't think of any songs I knew by heart so I decided on some of those military bugle calls. (Boy Scout website. Long story.) I played for quite some time, not paying attention to what was going on around me. That is until I heard people run into the room.

"What is wrong? Are we under attack?" Luxa asked. She Gregor and Howard had their swords out. They were followed by Nike, Aurora and Ripred. I put the trumpet down and looked up.

"No…?" I replied. What the heck? If we're under attack, why are they in here?

"Oh, its just you." Ripred said. Great. The Rat's here.

"What is that thing?" Howard asked. "It looks nothing like the horns that the guards use."

"Its called a trumpet. It's a musical instrument. I can play it pretty well, if I do say so myself." I hope they ask me to play… (I love to show off).

"I can play the saxophone: think my dad's is still here…" Gregor disappeared behind a pile of junk and came out dragging a black box similar to the one I had. A saxophone. (You know there's a funny story about sax players I have. In band there were these two aggravating little kids called Evan and Brendan they literally drove me up, down and across every wall in the school. We were mortal enemies.) Boy does that bring back middle school memories.

Gregor started playing some classical music. Ripred left, and all the other's crowded around Gregor. I decided to finish what I started and walked around. Now lets see, what do I need? Probably a weapon of some sorts. Maybe a first aid kit; my iPod; um, I guess someone is already bringing food, so, hmm.. Aha! Light! I found a tiny plastic first aid kit, and a Swiss army knife. The coolest thing I found, though was a kinetic energy light with a crank handle. Gregor's little concert ended and everyone dispersed. I found a small red backpack and jammed my stuff into it. I also grabbed a bottle of water, a camp stove and a rubix cube.

I walked out of the room and wandered the halls alone. Maybe following them down here was a bad idea. But I'm in that prophecy so now I'm stuck. If only my friends could see me now…

Basically, we had dinner and Luxa said that we were going to train tomorrow. Huh, maybe I didn't need the Swiss army knife after all. I walked to the room I was given and went to bed.

**A/n: so, how was it? If you haven't heard_ Superman_ before, go find it on You Tube now. Seriously. Its actually from my friend's (the real Michelle) iPod. Tell me your comments! if you're wondering, Orion's pretty imporant. any guesses? Adios, amigos!**

**Eb.**


	8. training

**Gregor and the Prophecy of blade**

**Chapter 8**

**Snow day, whoohoo! Here's chapter 8, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Before I let you read the story though, I have one thing to say: I am now officially obsessed with TUC. I've read them so often that I am now positive that the underland exists and am currently planning a trip there with my equally obsessed friend over the summer. I know. I'm weird. Many people have told me this. :P Happy Holidays :-)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins. Therefore, I don't own TUC. Need proof? If I were, then this would be being published as we speak, er, write.**

**M POV (again.)**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. It was that rat. Have I mentioned that he _really_ gets on my nerves? I rolled out of bed. All the clothes and fabric are so soft. I wonder what they're made of… back on track, you. I opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Hey, I am _not_ a morning person.

"Well someone is in a bad mood this morning. Come on, we're training today, unless you've forgotten." Morning? Already? Cheese.

"No I haven't. Now go away!" I shut the door nearly missing his tail. Pity. I stretched and plodded out in the general direction of the bathrooms. I was met halfway by a servant who brought me clothes. Blue. Nice. I got to the bathrooms. The warm water looks so nice… Wake up! I shook my head and filled the tub/ basin/mini pool-ish thing with cold water and jumped in.

"h-h-holy Cra-ackers!" bad idea. Too late now, though. I dunked my head in and swam around. Much better. I dried off and got changed, remembering to take my iPod out of the pockets. I dried and brushed my hair as best I could. I noticed a piece of string on the edge of the basin and used it to tie my hair. Hey, it works.

Somewhat awake now, I made my way to (or tried at least) the same place we ate yesterday but got (shocking though it may seem) lost. Great. At least I knew where I was. I mean, that's a step, right? Never mind. Don't answer. I was back in front of the museum.

"Are you lost?" a small, thin, quivering voice asked. I whirled around, caught off guard. There was a thin girl with paler skin than the normal underland variety. There was something about her eyes though. They looked, and you have every right to call me crazy, older, wiser, I don't know. They just looked different. They were still purple, but there was an unnerving amount of depth to them. I shook my head to clear it.

"Yeah, sort of. If you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" she chuckled softly.

"I am Luxa's cousin, Nerissa. I believe you were heading to eat before you went to train with the others?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" she gave me a mysterious look.

"I have my ways of knowing." And she led me to the hall. I waved to the others, who were halfway done. When I turned to thank her she was gone. Now _that's _creepy.

I sat between Lizzie and… no one. As I ate I looked around. Boots and Hazard were clicking with Temp; Ripred and Lizzie were talking. Odd. I always thought he was anti-social or something. Gregor and Luxa were just sitting there, staring at each other. Say it with me now- 'aw!' Vikus was talking to Howard and a spider at the other end. Then, Luxa got up.

"Come, it is time to train." Everyone but Ripred and Vikus and the kids got up. Luxa cast her rat bond a withering glance but he continued stuffing his face. She didn't stop glaring as they walked to where the bats waited. I didn't miss the fact that Gregor had a hard time not laughing. To tell you the truth so did I.

When we reached the bats, I was pleasantly surprised. Not only were Aurora and Nike there, but so was Orion. Immediately I walked over.

"Hey, dude. Miss me?"

"But I saw you yesterday!"

"I'm just kidding! So are you gonna train with us today?" I asked as we followed the others.

"Yes. But it is not clear whether I will join the quest." He replied.

"Well, I don't see why not. The prophecy doesn't specify how many bats. It just says 'fliers'."

"That is true." We reached the arena and I got off his back. I waved bye to Orion and walked over to join the others. Gregor and Luxa were staring at each other again. It's beginning to get old, though. They're always doing it. This guy, I think his name's Mareth, walked over.

"Alright, we will start by running laps. Try your best to keep up." He and the others took off. I followed, but I'm not as fast. You should've seen Gregor though! He beat us all! I finished last and caught up to the others, breathing heavily. I caught this girl who looked a lot like Howard looking at me with undisguised disgust and contempt. Evil little harpy…. I stuck my tongue out at her; I know real mature, right? She returned the gesture. Back and forth until someone in front of us cleared their throat. Nervously, I looked up. Mareth was standing there, looking slightly amused with a sword in each hand.

"If you two are quite finished, I would suggest you join the others for training, Stellovet." She looked ashamed of being caught. She shot me another evil glance. This technically isn't hell, but I'm pretty sure she belongs there.

"As for you, Overlander, you will train with me. Have you had any training in the Overland? Ripred tells me they have an activity that is a variation of sword fighting."

"No, sorry."

"That is alright. I will show you basic attacks and blocks. Then we will see if you can put them together." He handed me different swords until I found one that wasn't too heavy. I copied his moves for a while before we tried sparring. How'd I do? I sucked. Ah well. You can't have everything. Mareth nodded at me and stopped the others. He signaled at three other Underlanders who wheeled out these cannon-ish things. Everyone seemed to know what to do here.

"Michelle, these are the blood balls." Instead of Mareth, though it was Howard. He held what looked like a golf ball that was filled with... blood? Howard must have noticed my look.

"What is the matter, Michelle?" he looked confused.

"Is there really blood in this?" man these people must be more violent than I thought…

"No, of course not!" He laughed. I don't get what's so funny. I'm guessing I looked like a grumpy two year old because he laughed some more. Maybe it is pretty funny… Focus! Do not get distracted by the cute Underlander. Wait, did I say cute? Um, let's pretend I never said that, okay?

"So, what's the point of these blood ball things?" I asked.

"Watch." He said. I turned to face Gregor and the other underlanders. Gregor didn't get in line, though. Maybe this was his first time doing this? Odd. Anyway, Luxa was first. She walked up, held her sword out in front of her and three other underlanders began turning handles on the cannons. She swung her blade a few times and- Wham! Nine of the little balls were terminated.

"Whoa." I whispered.

"Yes, it is quite impressive." I forgot Howard was there. Oops… "Would you like to try?" I hadn't noticed that the others were done. Strangeness.

"Sure?" it sounded more like a question. Howard led me over and showed me how to stand. On Mareth's signal, they started turning the handles. I panicked and swung the sword around wildly. When I stopped, I only hit one. But the balls were still going. I got hit in the head with one and it burst. Cheese. I looked up trying to ignore the red dye dripping around my eyes and saw quite a few people trying not to laugh. Well, at least they had the decency to be polite about it. But of course one girl just had to laugh. Stellovet. Urgh! Obnoxious little… I noticed Howard walk over and I wiped the paint off my face.

"That was very good for a beginner."

"Eh you're just saying that."

"No I am not, the first time I tried I did not hit any of them and I lost my grip on the sword."

"Really?" It's hard to believe that. I mean come on! Luxa walked over.

"Oh yes, it was extremely funny. Aurora, Henry," here she winced slightly, "and I could not stop laughing." She smiled.

Gregor now stepped up. Three more cannons were wheeled over. What?!? That 'game' is hard enough as it is, and they're making it harder? Wow. Some random Underlander arranged them in a circle around Gregor. A couple more of them came over and on Mareth's signal they began cranking the handles at surprisingly fast speeds. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Maybe that was unnecessary, because when he stopped, none were left intact. Ho-ly schwa.

"What just happened?" I asked, expecting Howard or Luxa to answer me, but, no, it had to be the rat. Splendid. Note the sarcasm, peoples.

"Gregor here is what we'd call a rager down here."

"And that would mean…"

"That would mean we are natural born killers. Excellent fighters, very rarely defeated, etcetera."

"Oh that explains quite a bit I mean- wait _we_?"

"Yes, Michelle, Ripred is a rager also." Howard explained. Mareth walked over.

"Now, we will train with the fliers. Mount you." Some of the bats flew down from the top of the arena where they were flying around. I saw Nike, Aurora, Orion, and a few bats that I didn't recognize. I'm guessing most of them were bonds because everyone paired off except Gregor and me, until Orion came over and Gregor was left there standing awkwardly. Mareth must have noticed this because he came over with another bat besides his bond. I shrugged and began talking to Orion about random pointless, but still funny things.

**Gregor POV**

This was the portion of training he had been dreading. It wasn't his fear of heights, just that he missed Ares. Maybe he could just train with Ripred… But no, Mareth was already over with a dark grey, almost black, bat with bright gold streaks.

"Gregor, meet you Electra."

"Um, hi, Electra." Gregor said nervously.

"Hello Overlander." She looked about as uncomfortable as he felt.

"You two will be training together today. Electra will be accompanying you on the quest." Gregor got on Electra's back, and they took off. As they trained, Gregor tried to talk with her.

"So, um Electra, how are you?" Gregor asked. She seemed like a quiet bat and that was fine with him; he just felt out of place with everyone laughing and talking. Even Michelle was talking with that other bat. How did that happen?!?

"I am fine, and you Overlander?" Gregor winced. He disliked being called 'Overlander'; it sounded so formal.

"I've been doing pretty good since I came back. Please, call me Gregor. I'm not used to being called Overlander." she nodded the best she could while flying.

"so, how come I've never seen you before Electra?" he was truly curious. Gregor recognized most of the bats, and he thought he'd recognize one as unique as Electra.

"I was still very young during the war of time. I had to stay home with my mother while my sister was out having incredible adventures and meeting new people and Fliers."

"oh, so who's your sister?"

"she is Howard's bond, Nike." Nike had a sister? He didn't know that.

"wow. You know it's not that great to be out there in the middle of the fight. Its pretty scary. I'm a rager and I freaked out." She shrugged.

* * *

After they warmed up, they began practicing different fighting techniques and tricks. When it wasn't their turn, Gregor couldn't stop looking at Luxa. She and Aurora were doing these impressive flippy twisty tricks. After a while though he noticed Howard glaring at him. Uh oh. He was going to get it now.

**A/n: okay chapter 8: my holiday gift to you people. how'd you like it? Your opinions are very important. More Gluxa next chapter; promise. you probably won't here from me till '09. happy holidays!**

**Eb.**


	9. WalkieTalkies, Hummers and Camera Phones

**Gregor and the legend of blade**

_**Chapter 9**_

**Walkie-talkies, Hummers and Camera Phones**

**A/n: Here's Chapter nine for you, but I'm disappointed. Come on, only two reviews? If you don't like it, tell me. I'm thick skinned; it takes a lot to bug me. Comments, questions, ideas, requests, etc. whatever! Anyway, I'm getting you this chapter because I got into the prestigious high school I applied to. So R&R! Oh, and thanks to **_**Lostloser00**_** and **_**Stephanie for**_** reviewing! **

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing but Michelle, Orion, Electra and anyone else I add/ make up.**

Gregor was not looking forward to going back to the palace. He said goodbye to Electra and rode back with Luxa while trying to ignore the holes Howard was glaring into his back. 'Oh, I'm in for it now', he thought.

When they landed, Gregor dashed in to the bathroom muttering something about 'needing to wash up' in order to put off his talk with Howard. He took as long as possible then changed into a fresh blue tunic.

As they ate dinner, he noticed Michelle talking animatedly with Lizzie and Hazard. Boots was clicking with Temp. Luxa turned and spoke with Gregor.

"So, how have you been since you returned to the Overland?" she asked. Gregor winced slightly, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, it was the same as normal. Boring, aggravating, and utterly pointless. Nothing like here though."

"But what is a normal day like?" **(I think she asked this before but I'm not sure.) **Gregor described a normal day in his life, telling her what they were learning in school, and about the prank someone had played in class involving a very angry squirrel. **(That actually happened to me. PM me if you want to know what happened.)**

"What is a squirrel?"

"It's like a rat, except furrier with a big bushy tail."

"Do you mean gnawers in the Overland or in the Underland?"

"Overland. They live in trees so I don't think any would live down here." The conversation moved to more pointless things but Gregor was happy just to be able to sit there and talk with Luxa. But of course, he couldn't stall forever and Vikus hobbled in to tell Luxa she was needed by the council. She rolled her eyes and followed. Apparently this new council was equally as bad as its predecessor. But her leaving meant Gregor was alone. He glanced around but didn't see Howard so he continued to walk around.

'I wonder what else is in the museum; I mean I've never seen everything in there before.' Gregor thought to himself. He cautiously made his way to the museum. Thankfully the only people he saw were a couple of servants and Hazard who asked where Lizzie and Boots were.

He pushed open the door and walked into the museum. Gregor wandered around the huge room for a while. He then saw the pictures from Hazard's party and spent a few minutes lost me the memories.

'Wow, back then I thought I was doomed, but now, I'm back. I would never have guessed. Why couldn't Sandwich carve all of these prophecies in one place? Why did he have to be a prophet anyway!?! It would make everything so much easier. Tick, Thalia, Solovet, and Ares. They might still be here. But I suppose if he hadn't carved his stupid prophecies, I would never have met Luxa, Ares, Hazard, and everyone else.' Gregor returned the pictures to where he found them and continued his stroll through the museum. He found items ranging from a broken rifle that looked like it came from the Revolutionary War, to a Native American spear to more modern stuff like walkie talkies, a Nintendo DS, a laptop and an RC Hummer.

'Hmm…,' he thought, 'I how they would react if I started driving the car around…' but before he could elaborate further, the door to the museum opened.

"Gregor? Are you in here?" Howard walked in.

'Shoot. And here I thought I could get out of this.' Gregor got out from behind the divider and ended up face-to-face with Howard. He gulped slightly.

"Ah, Gregor. Come, I wish to speak with you." They began to walk. "I believe you remember the conversation I had with you in the past pertaining to my cousin?" Gregor nodded. "And yet," he continued, "you still pursue in your attempt to court her." Now Gregor spoke up.

"Howard, me and Luxa love each other!"

"I do not matter. She is a queen and you are an Overlander. It will never work."

"It will!" Gregor insisted. "Neither of us cares what others think!" By now they had stopped by the closed doors of the museum.

"How do I know you will not just run off to the Overland and leave her here?"

"Are you nuts?!? What kind of person do you think I am? I love Luxa; I'll never leave her, unless she doesn't want me. Besides, I don't belong in the Overland anymore; I doubt I'm _ever_ going back!"

"Gregor, I-"

"Shut up, Howard! I'm sick and tired of you and your crud, just leave me, leave _us_ alone! We don't tell you how to live your life or what to do so leave us alone, man!"

"As Luxa's elder cousin, it is my responsibility to look out for her! I will be watching you." With that Howard stormed out of the room nearly walking into an unsuspecting servant.

'Argh! Howard pisses me of so much… what I wouldn't do to get some form of revenge on him for all this grief.' He thought for a minute. 'That's it!' Gregor ran back through the museum, grabbed duct tape, batteries, the walkie-talkies, and the RC Hummer and sat down on a pile of coats. But before he could do anything, the door opened again. Gregor was worried it was Howard again but it wasn't.

"Gregor?" Luxa walked in looking around. He waved her over.

"I'm right here."

"Oh." She walked over and sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I saw Howard leave. Did he bother you about our relationship?"

"How did you guess?" Gregor put batteries in the truck and walkie-talkies.

"I know him well; he is my cousin." She looked at the things in his lap. "What are you doing?"

"I had an idea to get back at Howard. Hold this and stay here." He gave her one walkie-talkie and turned it on. He walked out, and down the hall leaving her confused and said, "Is this cool or what?" He jogged back and found the walkie-talkie on the floor with Luxa staring at it. She looked up when she heard him come in.

"Was that you? How does it work?"

"I'm not really sure. It involves a lot of wires and stuff. My dad would probably know." Gregor explained the rest of his plan to her and showed her how the car worked. He also taught her how to use the walkie-talkies. Gregor taped the walkie talkie to the back leaving the speaker clear. They put it out in the hallway and asked a random servant where Howard was.

"He is in the library." The servant walked off. Gregor turned to Luxa.

"That's on this floor, right?"

"Yes, here," she pulled out a piece of paper and Gregor gave her a pen. She quickly sketched out a map of the palace from where they stood to where Howard was. Gregor turned the car on and put it down.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?" Michelle walked over.

"We are playing a trick on Howard with this." She indicated the adjusted RC hummer on the tiled floor.

"Ooh! Sweet! Can I help?" Gregor thought for a minute.

"Sure. Go stand at the library door and call us when the truck gets there, okay?"

"Can do!" Michelle ran off.

"Are many Overlanders like her?" Luxa asked, amused by the older girl.

"I doubt it. It must run in her family." Gregor steered the car while Luxa held the other walkie-talkie. After a few minutes Michelle's voice emanated from it. Luxa jumped but didn't drop it like last time.

_"This is M-Dizzle to G-man and Princess; we are a go!" _

_"What? Who are you? Where is Michelle?"_

_"Chill, Luxa, it's me. I'm using code names so Howard doesn't know it's us if he over hears us."_

_"Oh. So the little car is there?"_

_"YES! Geez." _Gregor rolled his eyes and drove the car into the room. Luxa handed him the walkie-talkie and he gave her the remote. She began driving it in circles as Gregor started talking. He cleared his throat and made his voice sound deeper.

"HOWARD! This is your conscience speaking." Luxa muffled a laughed. "Why have you been coming between your cousin and the Overlander?" he waited a minute or two then continued. "Regardless! You must leave them alone and apologize at once, or there will be serious consequences!" he waited again. "SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!" More waiting. "Farewell, Howard. Oooooo!" He shut it off and Luxa backed the truck out of the room to Michelle. They both began laughing hysterically.

"That was wonderful!" she laughed.

"Yeah I just wish I could've seen the look on his face!" the walkie talkie crackled to life.

"_M-Dizzle to Princess and G-man; that was totally wicked!"_

"_Come again?" _

"_It was so funny! The look on his face! It was hilarious! But I have awesome pictures!"_

"_What? How?" _Gregor asked_._

"_I brought my cell phone. Wait right there, I'm on my way back."_ Gregor shut it off and put the stuff back in the museum and went back to wait for Michelle and the pictures.

"What is a cell phone?"

"It's a little machine thing that you talk into and you can use it to take pictures and talk to other people far away."

"Oh, like the ones we just used?"

"Sort of, just smaller and it can take pictures."

"There is so much about your world I do not know about. It seems that I may never understand it all."

"Oh, it's not as hard as it seems. I mean it sounds confusing now but -" he cut off as he stared into her beautiful violet eyes. She stepped closer and they just stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Then, Gregor leaned in slightly and their lips met. The sensation was spectacular. Gregor was dimly aware of Luxa wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart Luxa's eyes were shining.

"I love you." He said

"And I love you also." Something very bright flashed and they jumped.

"AWWWW!" they both looked around. There was Michelle standing with her cell phone facing them and a cute yet somehow evil grin on her face. It suddenly dawned on him. Flash + camera in cell phone + Michelle = oh no. Luxa seemed to understand as well, at least to an extent. The shared a look and began to run towards Michelle who ran down the hall. They turned down a corner and ran into Ripred, knocking him over.

"What in the name of Sandwich are you three doing?!?" he said getting up and dusting off.

"Well, we were playing a trick on Howard and I took pictures with my phone. When I came back to show them, these two lovebirds were sharing a special moment. I took advantage the of the Kodak moment." Gregor and Luxa blushed as Ripred chuckled. Michelle stuck her tongue out at them. Luxa retaliated and Ripred flicked them both with his tail.

"Stop that you two. You," he turned to Michelle, "let's see those pictures of yours." Michelle pulled out her dinged- up Blackberry Pearl and showed them the pictures of Howard's reaction. It had them all laughing, even Ripred. Then they heard footsteps from down the hall and an even paler-than-usual Howard came their way and Michelle hurriedly shoved her phone in her pocket.

"What is going-" a flustered servant ran in.

"Vikus requires you in the high Hall! It is most urgent!"

**A/N: I feel so evil leaving you with a cliffy. Oh well; more incentive to review. More reviews= faster update. How was it? Keep reviewing, you guys are awesome!**

**EB**


	10. the news

**Gregor and the Prophecy of Blade**

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: Wow! Thanks you guys I really love it when you review! It inspires me to keep going and not just flush (metaphorically people!) this whole thing. Here's the tenth chapter; it's kind of sad but there's a bit more of the plot revealed here. I'm trying Gregor's POV in a different way this time. Tell me if you like! Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer**: **Let's see… when I checked my birth certificate this morning, it said I am not Suzanne Collins; consequently, the Underland Chronicles don't belong to me. I do, however, claim Michelle Orion and Electra thus far.**

GPOV

We all jumped to our feet and dashed towards the Hall. None of us had any idea what had happened, but I had a feeling it was important. I looked back at Luxa. She looked so worried. Of course she was! Something might be wrong with Vikus_!_

I was so worried that I almost missed turning off into the High Hall. Vikus was pacing back and forth with a distraught look on his face. Uh oh_._ He seemed to hear us because he looked up and relaxed when he saw it was us. When I looked at his face, his usually bright eyes were filled with tears.

"Thank Sandwich you have arrived! I have news of the grievous nature!" When he paused; Ripred flicked his tail in annoyance and was about to say something (most likely something sarcastic) when Luxa shot him an imposing glare. Vikus, who seemed oblivious to their little exchange continued. "We have just received word from a scout that the cutter army has attacked the Fount. There were very few survivors as the attack was unexpected. Howard, your siblings survived, but I regret that I cannot say the same for your parents." There were six or so beats of dead silence. Then Howard and Luxa sat down in shock.

"Where are Hero Kent and Chim?" Howard's voice was breaking.

"They are in the hospital being treated. Their injuries are not as severe as some of the others." Vikus looked as upset as Howard and Luxa.

"Well, you know what this means." Ripred said.

"No, enlighten us, oh wise one!" Michelle snapped. Haha.

"It means we're going to have to leave on the quest sooner than expected." Ripred, seeing that he couldn't help, chose this moment to leave, shooting me with a look that said 'you're on your own here, boy.' I looked at Michelle and _she_ gave me a look that said 'get your but down there and help!' We knelt down to their level, and I gave Luxa a hug. I was surprised to find her crying quietly. She hugged me back and didn't say anything. I guess she didn't like feeling so weak and vulnerable. I can't believe she's so strong after having to deal with so much! I hugged her and held her close. While she cried, I looked over at Howard. Oh. He doesn't look too good…

MPOV

Whoa. I can't believe it. From what I've heard; Howard's family is really nice (Stellovet excluded.) that must suck. Man; no matter how big the world seems to get it's still a small world after all. Why, you ask? It's a long story. I looked down at Howard. He was just sitting there; unblinking and unmoving. Ooh. He's probably in shock... I think I can help him with this, but honestly, I really don't want to. But of course, that little voice, the one that tells you right and wrong (I'm sure you're all familiar with it), said it's the right thing. It's probably the only thing I hate worse than that stupid rat. No offense to any other rats that may see this.

"Hey, Howard?" I tentatively put my hand on his back and sat down next to him. Why am I doing this?!? I barely know the guy! He didn't respond he just shrugged my arm off and scootched away. Geez. Why does he have to be so difficult? Maybe I should- aw, nope. That's out. Curse you conscience! "Hey, listen, dude, I know you're not in the mood to talk right now but, believe it or not I know how you feel."

"How could you know!?!" he yelled angrily. Ironic. Usually I blow up like that. Here goes everything; how many times must I relive this? Pretty boy is pissing me off big time.

"Because, Howard, when I was seven my parents and little brother were killed in a car crash before my eyes. Ever since then, I've been moving around with my aunts and uncles and grand parents. Believe me, I know." That's it. I'm not doing anything else. I got up and walked away.

I felt the tears come unbidden as I remembered that day ten or so years ago. I had tried to keep the memory hidden or at least buried. Didn't work so well, did it. I guess your all probably thinking- 'what the hell?!' normally I would explain, but you're on your own for now.

After a little while I found myself at the little entrance room thing. Ok, I definitely don't want anyone down here seeing me cry.

"Michelle? What is the matter?" Shoot. I spun around.

"Orion? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to train for the quest, but I see now is not the time." He turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm not in the mood to train, but is it okay if we just go flying for a bit?"

"Yes, that would be nice." I got on his back and he took off.

"So, Michelle, would you like to go anywhere?" I though for a bit.

"Not really; I would like to see the rest of the area before the quest though."

"Alright." As we flew, I gradually felt better. I wondered, of course, why he didn't ask me why I was upset. But I guess he noticed I wasn't ready for it.

I soon noticed we were landing. I slid off and looked around. It looked like we were in this cave. It had torches and what looked like underlandish camping supplies. Weird.

"So, what is this place?" I asked after a minute.

"I do not know. I found it when I followed my sister one day, but that was quite a while ago. I do not think she and her bond have ever returned to this place." He said. Hmm…

"I guess you're wondering why I was so upset before." We had been playing chess with a set that had been in one of the crates for the last hour.

"That is true, but if you do not want to, you do not have to." Awww. That's sweet.

"Thanks, dude, but I need to tell someone the whole story. Just promise not to tell, okay?"

"I promise."

"Okay, so, when I was eight, I went to spend the weekend at my friend's house. We had a great time. When my parents came to pick me up and take me home," I took a deep breath, "these other people in a car turned the corner really fast and hit my parent's care right before they turned into the driveway. I had been standing on the porch waiting for them and I saw it all happen. There was a lot of noise: people screaming; the sound of metal being destroyed, and the car went up in bright sheets of fire. No one survived. Since that day, I've been living with different relatives for different parts of each year." For the second time in about two hours I started crying and I buried my face into his soft fur and he wrapped his wings around me.

"I am sorry Michelle, I did not know."

"That's okay, Orion, you couldn't have known." I sat back and rubbed my eyes.

"If you do not mind, I was wondering if that was why you were wandering the halls crying."

"Yeah, it was."

"Why?" I took a deep breathe.

"Because Howard was all upset because Vikus told him his parents died in the Cutters' attack on the Fount."

"What!?! I did not have any knowledge of this! That must be a terrible thing knowing that your parents were killed while you were away."

"I know. That's why I told- or tried to tell- him my story. I just kind of broke down before I could finish."

"Ah. I see." He was quiet for a moment and then he said something surprising. "Do you care for Howard?" whoa! Where the hell did that come from?!?

"Whoa, dude, w-w-why do you ask?" I said nervously.

"Because, what you have told me seems like something that you would not wish to be made publically known."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I lo-_like_ him, the guy just lost his parents and needed help." I explained.

"Mm hmm." He still looked unconvinced but did this bat-shrug thing. "Shall we fly some more?"

GPOV

After Michelle ran out we all just sat there in shocked silence._ I _didn't even know that. Even Howard sat up in shock. Granted only Luxa had any idea what a car was and none of them knew what a car crash looked like but still. It still made an impression on them.

Howard stood up. Luxa, Vikus and I watched as he walked out the door.

"Should we follow him?" I asked.

"No, he needs time to be alone, and he must also wish to see his brother and sisters." Vikus said. We sat there, me with Luxa in my arms, for a while before another servant came in with dinner. We stood up and sat at the table as Aurora, Electra and Euripides flew in. Electra sat down next to me.

"Greetings Overlander." She said politely. I nodded and waved to Lizzie Boots and Hazard who had just come in. Boots ran over to me.

"Hi Gregor!"

"Hey little girl!" I put on a happy voice for Boots. "How was your day?"

"Fun! We got to ride on bats, Gregor! We went up then down really really fast!" she squealed. Luxa and I laughed at her excitement. I turned to Lizzie. This was going to be her first quest and I was a little worried about her.

"So, Liz are you ready for the quest?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just want to go get some stuff from the museum. When are we leaving?"

"Um, tomorrow."

"Really? Wow I've got to go!" she grabbed a somewhat confused Hazard and ran out the door. Okay then; I wonder what they're up to...

We finished our food eventually, and Luxa got up signaling me to follow her. I excused myself and followed Luxa down the hall. She led me into the museum surprisingly.

"Every time we go on a quest, you always seem the most prepared. Would you please help me pack?"

"Of course! But I don't always have everything."

"Still, this is also an excellent excuse for us to spend time together." Oh. She's right. I smiled and walked over next to her. I put my arm around her waist and helped her pick what to bring. We ended up each bringing two flashlights, a roll of duct tape apiece, some rope, a small first aid kit, a Swiss army knife, a water bottle, batteries, I brought a pack of matches and bubblegum. We put them into two plain red and blue backpacks that we found under an old bike.

We were about to leave when we heard two familiar voices in the hall outside. We snuck over and listened by the door.

"_Michelle! Where have you been?"_

"_Oh, you know, Howard, around."_

"_Listen I am sorry that yelled at you earlier; I had no idea."_

"_That's okay dude, everyone makes mistakes."_

"_That is true."_

There were footsteps for a bit before Michelle spoke again.

"_Man, have you seen the way Gregor and Luxa look at each other? It's so cute!"_

The footsteps stop and Luxa and I glanced at each other, blushing madly.

"_What?"_

"_They're so in love, you know? It must have been hell for them to be apart."_

"_It appears I will have to have a talk with my cousin about this matter once again." _Howard sounded annoyed.

"_Why?"_

"_It will not work. She is a queen, he is an Overlander."_

"_Well that's no reason to try to break them up!"_

"_She is my cousin; it is my duty to look after her."_

"_No it isn't! You're her cousin, not her dad!"_

"_I still feel responsible for her!"_

"_Well that's no excuse for you to try and screw with their relationship!"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Argh! Just don't try to separate them!"_

"_This is none of your concern, Michelle!"_

"_Of course it is! Luxa's awesome and Gregor's like a little brother to me."_

"_Still, you should stay out of the business of others. Just ignore it; it soon will be all in the past."_

"_WHAT!?! You expect me to stand by and watch as you break your cousin and Gregor apart because of your own personal prejudices. Not gonna happen buddy! So step off and mind your own business!" _There were loud and angry footsteps marching off. Uh oh. Not good. We peeked around the door and saw Howard standing there looking mad. We backed away from the door.

"Well tomorrow should be fun."

**A/n: There it is. A pretty long one too. Feed back is much appreciated. Adios! **

**EB**


	11. Are we there yet?

**Gregor and Legend of Blade**

**Chapter eleven**

**On the Road Again**

**A/n: Hey guys, I'm back! Here's chapter 11. The quest starts! Whoohoo! **

**Disclaimer. The Underland Chronicles is (are?) not mine. They never have been, nor will they ever be. **

Gregor POV

The next morning we all met for breakfast in the high hall. I sat between Boots and Luxa and started to eat. Michelle was laughing and talking to everyone and pointedly ignoring Howard, besides sending him the occasional death glare. He was ignoring her too. Great. Just great. I looked around. Ripred and Vikus were talking as Ripred stuffed his face with shrimp, no surprises there, Boots and Temp were clicking in Crawler, and Lizzie was whispering with Hazard. Hmm… I have to ask her about that later. The bats were sitting with their bonds eating too, and Michelle seemed to be telling Orion a story about something he found funny.

Suddenly there was a sound of glass shattering. We all looked up. A small black rat with a white paw was edging slowly away from a broken vase. Ripred got up and groaned.

"Shadowsnout, I told you wait at the edge of the city. Why don't you ever listen?"

"Maybe I don't wanna." The rat seemed to be a girl.

"Well too bad. I'm in charge and you'll do as I say or I'm sending you home."

"Yeah, right."

"Watch it, pup, and don't test my patience." He growled and slinked back to his seat. While his back was turned, Shadowsnout stuck her tongue out at him and made Michelle laugh. But when Ripred turned back she was gone. Huh? I looked around. The rat was asleep in a corner at the other end of the room.

"She's an expert on camouflage, just incredibly impertinent." Ripred answered my look. He rolled his eyes at Shadowsnout

"Oh." I finished my food and went with Luxa to get our bags. We each grabbed a sword and headed for where we would meet the others.

"Are you ready Luxa?"

"As ready as can be expected. I only hope Michelle and Howard can resolve things quickly; I hoped to be able to tease my cousin about his infatuation with her at some point." We laughed.

"Well, lets go before they come looking for us." I said softly. We subconsciously leaned in closer-

"GREGOR, LUXA, COME ON, WE'RE LEAVING!" Michelle yelled. Dang, she's loud. We grabbed our stuff and ran down the hall. I accidentally knocked a servant over but I honestly didn't mean to.

We finally got to the others. Michelle was by Orion, laughing and talking. She had a bright red duffel bag by her feet. Howard Lizzie Temp and Boots were with Nike, and Electra was looking around as if she'd lost something.

"Probably Shadowsnout." I muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry." She chuckled and led me over to Aurora and helped me on. Ripred and Vikus walked in discussing something.

"Ah, I see you have all arrived."

"Yeppers! Now let's get this show on the road!"

Ripred rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we're going to head for the border first. We should get there within a day or two. Then send scout along until we find the way we're supposed to go."

"That's it?" Michelle said, skeptically.

"You're telling me." Muttered Shadowsnout.

"Hey, watch it, the two of you. I like to hear your plans then." They stayed quiet.

"I thought so. Now lets go, or we'll die of old age first." I rolled my eyes and we took off. Great. The start of another quest.

**Michelle POV**

Argh! How Howard pisses me off… stupid over-pompous self-centered-

"Michelle?"

"Huh?" what did I do this time?

"You were muttering strange things under your breath." Oh.

"Woops, sorry dude."

"What happened between you and Howard?"

"It's a long story."

"We have quite a while."

"Well, you know how Howard disapproves of Gregor and Luxa being together?"

"Yes, I was aware of that."

"Well, I just figured it out, and I tried to talk him out of it. He tried to tell me what to do." I still can't believe it…

"Is that bad?"

"Dude, only people who get away with that are my aunt Renee **(hint, hint!), **my uncle Joey and my grandma, and they're all older than and related to me." Barely. I remember the time when Uncle Joey tried to get me to get chummy with his boss's daughters. They were complete bi-witches.

"Ah I see. But it was nice of you to stand up for Gregor and Luxa like that."

"Thanks." We sat in silence for what seemed like a few hours but when I checked my watch it had only been twenty minutes.

"Argh! So bored." If there was a convenient wall/ rock/ tree, it would be rudely introduced to my forehead. Have I ever mentioned that I get bored easily? I mean very easily? I looked around. Maybe I could piss Howard off… or Ripred its win-win either way.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Howard said.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"_Are_ we there yet?"

"No"

"Are _we_ there yet?"

"No"

"Are we _there_ yet?"

"No."

"Are we there _yet_?"

"No," he was getting annoyed. Yay! This is fun!

"Now?"

"Not yet." I waited five minutes and he relaxed.

"Are we there yet?" the others were enjoying it too.

"Not yet."

"Are we-"

"No, Michelle! We are not 'there yet'! Does it look like we have arrived? Now stop acting like a small child and be patient like the rest of us!" Well someone's in a bad mood. Excellent. After a few more minutes of basking in my glory I got bored again.

"Hey, Orion?"

"Yes Michelle?"

"Whatcha doin'?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"This is called flying, Michelle."

"Oh, I know, I'm just bored… again."

"What do Overlanders do to pass the time on long trips?"

"Well, um… we could play a game?"

"Oh, alright. What kind of game?" Eh, works for me.

"How about... a tongue twister!"

"Pardon?"

"You've never heard of a tongue twister before? Le gasp!" oh wow these guys must be really bored. I picked this because I thought he might know some.

"Never. What is it?"

"It's a sentence or a group of them and it's really hard to say. Each has different rules. Repeat after me: New York is unique."

"New York is unique."

"Unique is New York."

"Unique is New York." Dang, he's good at this…

"I like unique New York

"I like newnique unork- oh!" he got flustered. Poor guy.

"Ha-ha! That's what makes it fun dude!" he laughed along with me.

"What are you doing?" Electra and Shadowsnout flew over.

"Tongue twisters." I said.

"Oh those are for pups! You wanna hear a riddle?" she scoffed, sitting up.

"Oh, sure, why not?"

"Okay. Alive without breath, as cold as death; never thirsty, ever drinking, all in mail never clinking**.**" huh?

"Um..." I had absolutely no idea.

"Oh, that is the oldest one, it is a fish!" Orion said. Now it makes sense.

"You've got it! here's another one- it cannot be seen it cannot be smelt, it cannot be heard it cannot be smelt it lies behind stars and under hills, and all the empty holes it fills, it comes first and follows after; ends life, kills laughter." Wow. These are hard.

"Ooh… I do not know."

"Neither do I." we turned to Shadowsnout.

"Beats me. I heard it from a spinner a while back but never got the answer."

"Hey, Electra do you know it?"

"No, I have never heard it before." We spent the next hour solving riddles and puzzles. Lizzie came over and joined us- she sat on Orion wit me because, well, me and Howard were… you know… Anyway, it was two AM in the Overland when we finally landed and the little people were asleep. Heck, I was tired too.

"Where are we?"

"Boy, through that tunnel is the uncharted lands."

"So why don't we just do there?"

"That's not the best place to set up camp, if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Everyone unrolled these sleeping mats and Luxa passed out sandwiches.

"I will take the first watch." Howard said. I rolled my eyes as he set a lantern thing in the middle of our circle. I put my mat by Orion and the other bats and sat down.

"Looks like Fluffy the over sarcastic rat doesn't know what's through the tunnel."

I whispered to Orion.

"Fluffy?"

"She means my uncle." I looked up. Shadowsnout was sitting next to us scratching at a scar on her nose.

"Wait, Ripred's your uncle?"  
"Yep, sadly. I'm only here because he's technically in charge of me and he thinks I need to learn some 'responsibility'. Yeah. Like that's gonna happen." She flopped down next to us and began to flick pebbles with her tail. They hit the far wall with a bunch of different clicks.

"Can you stop that? Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Yeah yeah, don't start shedding over it."

"What's that pup?" he growled.

"Ripred, Shadowsnout, can you guys please save this for tomorrow?" Gregor's voice came from the other side of the cavern.

"Yes, please wait until everyone is awake to resume your pointless arguing. Elsewise you will awaken Lizzie, Hazard and Boots." Luxa said sounding annoyed. She sounded like she was sitting near Gregor, and Bye the look Howard was shooting her I had a feeling I was right. I mean you'd think the whole monster truck thing would've shown him but no.

"Fine." Both rats grumbled at once. Now I can see the shared bloodlines- sarcasm. But somehow, Shadowsnout's easier to get along with. Oh well.

"G'night Orion; Shadowsnout."

"goodnight.

"Night." I rolled over and started to fall asleep.

S

**A/n: hey, here it is. tell me how you like/ disliked it. happy Easter/ Passover/ Spring etc. **

**EB**

**Ps.... hey peoples, its Michelle, im a good fiend of Eb's... i come in peace... that is all.**


	12. What the?

**Gregor and the Legend of Blade**

**Chapter 12**

*** * * A/n: as a lot of you probably know by now, one of the greatest authors this site may ever know is leaving. If she's reading this, we're all gonna miss you.**

**A/n: Sorry this was a slow update, but I can explain. I meant to get this out on Friday the 15th (my birthday) but I had so much homework and I went to Applebee's with my friends and my dad got me this awesome Lenovo Tablet and I spent yesterday getting used to it. Anyway, it's here and there's some stuff I enjoyed writing. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle POV**

"Gregor, the obsessive worshippers have found Ripred again." Luxa called. He groaned. Worshippers? Who'd want to worship that rat?

"Again? How do they keep finding him?" they pulled out their swords and faced a throng of screaming… emo kids? And nerds? What the hell? **(No offense to any emos and or nerds reading this. Emo people are awesome and some of my best friends are nerds.)**

"Back! Back you foul creatures! Back into the pit from whence you came!" Luxa shouted as she hacked away at the freaky kids with what looked like… yep. A lightsaber. Shadowsnout popped up out of nowhere.

"Luxa, hate to break it to you, but, we live in a pit. It may be a very big pit, but it's a pit none the less."

"Pardon?"

"Say it with me, WE. LIVE. IN. A. PIT." She blinked and calmly stabbed another nerd.

"Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal-" What the hell? Temp and Yoda were singing vaudeville music. Where the hell did he come from? Isn't he fictional or something? What happened to the funny ways they talk? They're actually pretty good, in a scary, disturbing, kind of way. Suddenly something hit me on the head and bounced to the floor. I bent down and picked it up. Oh my schwa.

"TWINKIES!" maybe I shouldn't have screamed that out loud… Gregor was staring at me in amazement.

"Gimme!" he looked like a beam of light was shining down at said box from heaven. Or at least the Overland.

"Fine." I opened the box and passed him one.

"My precious!" He hissed. Ok-ay then. That wasn't weird at all.

"What is that?" Luxa came over and was glancing between me and Gregor.

"A Twinkie." I said, taking a bite out of mine.

"What is it?" Shadowsnout asked.

"Food. It's good. Try some." I passed around a half to everyone. Bad idea. Their eyes lit up.

"Ooh!"

"Mm!"

"Whoa, this is good!"

"Is there any more?"

"I need more!" I looked in the box. Not good.

"Uh oh."

"What?!? Why?!?"

"There's only one left." Everyone exchanged a look. This can_n__ot_end well. They all tackled me and the next thing I knew the Twinkie went flying.

"Hey what's this? A Twinkie? Yum." We all looked up. Ripred.

"NOOOO!" He ate the Twinkie. I always knew there was a reason I hated that rat.

"Michelle!" Huh? Who's that?

"Michelle, wake up we are leaving." Leaving where? Where's that voice coming from?

"GET UP, DAMMIT!" I jumped up. Everyone was staring at me and Lizzie and Boots were laughing.

"What?" I blinked. Everyone was back to normal. No nerds or emos; no lightsabers; no Yoda; no vaudeville; and no Twinkies. It was just a dream?

"You were talking in your sleep. Something about a Twinkie. What's that?" Shadowsnout said. I blushed slightly and hoped no one noticed.

"Oh. It's a long story."

"Well you can tell us on the way. Right now, we're going." Ripred snapped. Geez. Who ate his shrimp?

"He's just grouchy because everyone likes me better." Shadowsnout whispered to me. I laughed.

"I heard that, you know!" he called. Luxa Howard and Gregor were looking over the only map we had by a person that actually made it this far. I wonder what happened to them... Let's nor go there...

"And you think I care?" Shadowsnout called back. Man she's one rocking rat. She reminds me of my friend Jen, but that is another story… Anyway, I got on Orion's back again, and this time Lizzie sat with me and Boots with Gregor and Luxa to give Nike a bit of a break.

For a while, I just enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair in the darkness. This tunnel was longer than it looked. It twisted and turned, snaking up and down like a roller coaster. But, me being me, I got bored fast, even with the thought that no one had any idea what came next.

"So, Lizzie, have you ever been on a quest before?"

"No, this is my first."

"Really? Me too! Gimme five!" I stuck my hand out and she slapped it giggling.

"So what was your Twinkie dream about?" she asked me. Damn. I was hoping she'd forgotten.

"Yes, and please, what is a Twinkie?" Orion sounded confused. One day I should write up a dictionary of overland terms for him and the others. It would make things so much easier. But I digress.

"Um, a Twinkie is this yellow cake thing, in a tube shape filled with this cream that tastes really good. They're the best food in the world." Lizzie nodded enthusiastically.

"So what was that dream about again?" Electra and Shadowsnout had flown over. Yay. More of an audience. Note the sarcasm folks.

"Well…um… yeah…I…" I was stalling for as long as possible. I mean come on! If you'd had that dream, would you be all ready and eager to share? Didn't think so.

"Spit it out already!" Sheesh.

I went into a detailed description of my dream which required me to explain Star Wars to our Underlander pals. One day, I'm going to install a movie theater down here.

"Wow, you have a weird mind." Shadowsnout shook her head and Lizzie Orion and Electra laughed.

"Shut up a minute; were almost at the end." Ripred said. We froze and peered ahead, all hoping to get the first glance at the Uncharted Lands. The tunnel narrowed and we all fell into line one behind the other. Howard and Nike were in the front; then Luxa Boots Aurora and Gregor, then Electra and Shadowsnout, and Orion Lizzie and I were in the back. Ripred ran along below us. Howard and Nike flew ahead to scout out.

"Stop!" We all froze. We rushed to where Nike and Howard were flying. It was a large dark cavern, but light came from somewhere. The bats landed and we all went to the entrance where Nike and Howard stood. I was about to step out when something hit me in the stomach. I fell back on my bum with'oof!'

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!?" Huh? I moved carefully to the exit of the tunnel where everyone was standing. I pushed past Howard (I was still mad at him for trying to tell me what to do.)

What l saw startled me. Over the edge of the tunnel, (yes, I said edge), was a huge stone wasteland. But I expected that. What I didn't expect, though, were the mountains. Snow-covered mountains. Yes, you heard right. Snow. Under ground. I think the others had a hard time believing it, too. Or at least Ripred, Gregor, and Lizzie did. Boots hadn't noticed and the rest had no idea what the heck it was. Sure, they'd seen mountains before, but they didn't know what the white stuff was.

"What is that stuff? I have never seen anything like it before." Nick said. The others nodded in agreement. Luxa's eyebrows creased

"Gregor, is that what I believe it to be?" Honestly, I didn't believe it that Well myself. Gregor shrugged. We spent a while just staring out into the cavern. Even Ripred was silent for once. The only sound was our breathing, and it sounded eerily loud in the silence.

Instead of boring you with my insane ramblings, I'll use this time to describe the cavern. It was basically brown dirt and black rocks. How do I know the colors? Simple. The walls were patched with luminescent moss. They gave everything a creepy green glow. To tell you the truth, I was starting to regret coming. I mean between Howard and his little sister, what's –her-name, I was having a pretty rough time.

"Well, are we going to spend our lives standing here or are we going to save our skins?" Shadowsnout said. That kinda woke us all up, and Ripred took charge again.

"Alright, show's over, now who has a plan?" the others' expressions ranged from shock to confusion to amusement.

"What? Can it be? The great Ripred doesn't have a plan?!?" Gregor said, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I have a plan; I'm just making sure that no one else has a better one." Now they understood. "So, any takers? No?" he shrugged. "Well we need to get down there, and I doubt any of you can take me with you" he paused to confirm this. "So I figure I'll have to climb down." That's it? _That's _his plan? I mean, really. That's a big hoopla over nothing. I shook my head and got back on Orion's back.

"Has anyone seen my cousin or the Overlander?" Howard asked suddenly. We all looked around; sure enough, they were gone. Splendid.

"They were here a moment ago; they could not have gone too far." Nike stated. Wait a minute, where are Electra and Aurora?

"Guys, Where are Electra and Aurora?" The others looked at me. They looked around. Two less bats. Now what do we do?

"Now we have to think. Either they all wet together, or Aurora cud Electra followed then once-versa." Lizzie said. Nice for an 8 year old. Ripred nodded in agreement.

"There's only one place they could have gone and that's back the way we came. Shadowsnout said.

"True, so let's go!" I said. We started back through the tunnel with Howard and I in the front. Ripred and Orion were looking for a way down the cliff and Nike and Electra followed us.

Suddenly, the cave began to share. Harder and harder. Howard and I kept going. A huge boulder landed inches from there I was and I began to panic. Rocks were piling up everywhere around me. My brain froze and I had no clue where to go next. I felt something grab my arm and drag me out of my spot.

"Move Michele!" Howard shouted in my ear. My brain unfroze and we dodged as many of the larger rocks or we could. I still got hit with some pretty big ones, though, and I had a feeling I would have a huge headache tomorrow, if I lived that long.

When the rocks stopped falling and the dust cleared from the air, I took out the itty bitty flashlight for my pocketed shined it around. There were rocks stacked to the ceiling on one side and more rocks on the other not to mention the fact that the floor was covered with boulders of assorted sizes. That's when my situation hit me. I was trapped. In a tunnel under New York. With a cute guy that had me pissed. Oh Shiz- Nibbits.

**A/n: So? What do you think? We're actually getting somewhere exciting! I promise there will be more Gluxa next chapter; and some Howard x Michelle fluff is possible. Comments and suggestions and/or reviews of any sort are appreciated.**

**EB PS: ...Hi People; I'm back! If at least 10 people review, I'll tell you guys a really funny story about something that happened with me and Eb! So... review!**


	13. BOOM

**Gregor and the Return to the Underland**

**Chapter 12**

**A/n: thanks to all my awesome reviewers! you guys really make my day. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I write about mars, that doesnt mean I own it. capiche?**

**MPOV (don't worry; Gregor and Gluxa are on their way.)**

OMQ. I am doomed. Why? I'm currently trapped in a tunnel under New York in the dark with no food or water and or obvious escape, and to make matters worse, I'm here with Howard. I sat on a boulder and shined my flashlight around. I accidentally (I mean it) flashed it in Howards eyes and he jumped and fell over. I rushed over to help him up. Geez. I'm acting like a total spaz. Very much like my friend Gracie. Scary. He took my hand and I pulled him up, but fell back myself. I got myself up this time. As I dusted the dirt off, I sat on a rock.

"So… now what do we do?" He shrugged.

"I do not know. We can possibly find a loose stone I pry it out of the block and try to escape." Meh. We could probably do better.

"I dunno. Is there any food?" he sighed. I looked around again. I hope everyone else is okay…

'No, Michelle, all of the food was with the fliers." He sighed. Well we're screwed.

**GPO V (before the earthquake)**

"Luxa, do you here that?" I heard what sounded like an Underland- style string of swearing.

"Yes, do you know what this means?" I shrugged. This was her home, not mine. If something lived out here I probably wouldn't know what it was if it kicked me in the face. "We are being followed." Oh. Man I feel stupid.

"Well why don't we go find who or what it is?" she looked uncertain.

"I am not sure that that would be a wise idea. We do not know what is out there." The others were still staring out at the cavern.

"That's true, but I'm a rager, and you've been learning how to fight since before you could walk." She nodded and led the way, taking charge as usual. I smiled and followed. I love that girl. We retraced our path from earlier this… morning? Geez, I don't know what to call it any more. We reached the cavern where we slept soon.

"Well, I guess I was wrong", I said, surveying the stone room, "no one's here." Silence. Oh no. "Luxa? Luxa where are you? Hello?" I stared to panic.

"BOO!" I jumped about a foot into the air, my rager senses bubbling just under the surface. I heard hysterical laughter coming from behind me, and turned around. Luxa was laughing, her eyes sparkling. Oh no she didn't.

"Grr!" I jumped and began tickling her. Now we were both rolling on the floor laughing.

"Gregor-_gasp-_ _hahah_a please-_gasp gasp_- _hehe hahahaha_ stop!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. Suddenly the cavern seemed brighter.

"Aw, well isn't this cute." A somewhat sinister, sarcastic, yet familiar voice drawled. We both jumped. I know that voice. I recognized its owner, too.

"Stellovet, what in sandwich's name are you doing here?" Luxa had stepped forward and regained her signature 'I'm-queen-so-you'd-better-listen' look.

"Why, cousin, I thought you would be glad to see me!" I could tell her mocking; scornful tone was making Luxa mad so I stepped up.

"Look, Stellovet, you're not in the prophecy, so get out and get home however you got here." How did she get here? As I sensing my question, a medium sized blue-gray bat fluttered out from behind a stalagmite. Convenient.

"You do not think that I will sit by and watch as my brother becomes a hero during yet _another _quest while I stay home and watch my younger siblings do you? Of course not!"

"Yes, but you are not mentioned in the prophecy." That's true; we've got her!

"No, you are wrong, it mentions 'cousin_s_' and if I am not mistaken, you and I are cousins just as well as you and my brother are. Nichodemus and I will stay." Anyone could tell Luxa was not happy about this. Of course, that made Stellovet even happier.

"You-" Suddenly the cavern began to tremble and shake. We all began dodging falling rocks, but one knocked out both of the torches we had. I saw the bat, I'm guessing that he's Nichodemus, cover Stellovet with his wings. I would have done the same, but I was wingless, so I had to maneuver the two of us around all falling rocks. I caught a lot around the shoulders and arms, but nothing too serious. For once, Luxa just let me hold her.

When the rocks stopped falling, we all stood up and Nichodemus and I echolocated around the cavern, and tried to see what kind of damage the quake had caused.

"Damn."

"Gregor, what is the matter?" Luxa got up and stood by me. I took a deep breath. "Well…"

"Yes…?" How do I say this…?

"We're stuck."

**ShadowsnoutPOV**

When the rocks started falling, we scattered. I shoved my way through the others with my tail over my head. I remembered the last time I had experienced this kind of chaos. That was in the Firelands. No, I'm not gonna tell you. Anyway, I ended up cowering against a boulder with my eyes closed.

"Everyone alright?" the rocks had stopped falling and I leapt up before my uncle, or anyone else, noticed me curled up in fear.

"I'm okay." I said. I brushed the dust off.

"I am fine; only a few bumps. The other fliers are fine as well, and we have found Aurora and Electra!" Nike said. That's good. Maybe they know where my uncle's bond and her boyfriend are. I mean those humans are nuts, letting a kid like her lead their race… no offense.

"Me and Boots are okay."

"Okay, I am, okay." We began repacking our things. Something seems off… So let's see, that means all the bats are here, me and my uncle, the crawler, the kids, Gregor and Luxa are still missing… shit.

"Hey, has anyone seen Michelle or Howard?" everyone looked up. Orion and Nike looked worried.

"the last I saw them they were going to look for Luxa and Gregor." Aurora sighed.

" why can my young bond never stay out of trouble?" I shrugged.

"Well, come on then! Let's go look for them!" Lizzie said.

"no, _we_ go look for them. You Boots and Temp stay _here_ with Orion." He frowned.

"why must I remain? Michelle is my friend!"

"we need someone to watch the kids, and you're the next youngest." He pouted. I shook my head and we headed towards where we had last seen the four oldest humans.

MPOV

We had been banging against the one wall trying to find some way out for who knows how long. This is hopeless.

"I need some music." I pulled out my iPod and started listening to _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey.

"just small town girl

Living in a lonely world

She took the midnight train going anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train going anywhere." Howard was staring at me. I shrugged and started playing air guitar. Then the worst possible thing happened- my iPod died. No! I stopped my crazy dancing and stared at it forlornly.

"what happened?"

"the battery died.

"is that bad?"

"it means I can't listen to music anymore. Unless…" I pulled out a nine volt battery I had slipped into my pocket before. I also pulled out my spare head phones. I ripped the speakers and plug-in end off and peeled some of the plastic coating off. I remember this from science class. I put one end on the battery and tried to plug it into the iPod.

"OUCH!" Howard was instantly by my side.

"are you alright?"

"yeah, I just zapped myself. I'm okay now." And… my iPod still won't charge. We sat in silence for a while before I started playing with sparks. Howard noticed.

"That thing can make fire?"

"yes?" he looked like he had an idea.

"am I correct in assuming that you have a battery as well?" where is he going with the 20 questions?

""I've got three." He suddenly smiled.

"I believe I know a way to get us out of here." He walked over to one wall and set one battery down. Then did the same with the other. "Gregor once said that if you burned one it would explode." Oh. Oh yeah! Damn, why didn't I remember this?

"now I see." He took off his shirt and began to shred it for tinder. Ooh… I lost track of all coherent thoughts for a minute. He must work out… hehe… okay! Enough ogling him. I'm still mad at him, remember? I have to get a grip.

"alright, we will light a flame by each wall then we will drop a battery in each at once. "

"okay. He passed me a pile of shirt shreds. I lit one with my makeshift charger, and he held it like a fuse as he walked to the other side.

Once there, we dropped the piles and lit them. I have a bad feeling about this. It's probably bad fish or something. I looked at Howard and we nodded. I hope to God no one's on the other side.

"on my mark!" he said, "three, two…. ONE!"

We dropped the batteries. Then 3,2,1….

_**BOOM.**_

**A/n: man I feel evil leaving it at a cliffie; but, hey, it would have been too long for all of it. So how was it? I am thrilled beyond reason… we got over 100 reviews! Whoo! We're graduating from eighth grade this Friday, (sniffle) so we just might do a songfic to celebrate.**

**Anyway, here comes Mitchie; bye!**

**EB**

**M: hey! I'm peeved at Eb. She didn't wait for ten reviews. Buuuut… I guess I can tell it anyway because you people are awesome. It's about when Eb got on a major sugar high. It all started on a rainy Friday afternoon at my house**

***okay we're going now. Say bye to the nice readers Mitchie. (tries to to drag friend away from computer.)***

**No!**

***hey look; it's Luke!***

**Where!?!?**

**BYE!**


End file.
